When Paths Cross
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: Being kicked out of the Nightray manner due to his change, Elliot and his siblings have been living in motels working for Pandora to survive. One day the Nightrays' cross paths with a group of people in crimson cloaks. Next morning the Nightrays are kidnapped by the same group. Elliot meets a boy with raven hair and begins a bond with him under one condition: To let his family go.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This contains a chain!Elliot and a chain!Leo. This is quite OoC and a bit AU!_**

* * *

His eyes were covered by a baby blue mask, masking his topaz pools.

His sword tucked in the loop of his coat belt. The taps of his shoes echoed the quiet halls. Wind gushed through the windows, throwing his beige locks into a mess. His brothers and sister were directly behind him, their eyes being covered by masks themselves.

"_I wish to not see you ever in my sight again! None of you!"_

He grit his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists.

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder and the half chain looked back, meeting another pair of soft azure pools covered by an ebony mask.

He forced out a gentle smile towards his sister, "I'm all right, Nee-san…"

She gave a weak smile, knowing her little brother was lying.

"We're all here, Elliot…"

Said man nodded and felt his hair being ruffled by his older brother as a reminder.

He smiled and looked up at the other. This was his family and he was satisfied with it… His mother had gone psychotic and his father began to hate all of his children, thinking them to be weak. One day, Elliot would prove him wrong…

"_You creature! Get out of my sight!"_

The youngest Nightray shook his head, his left eye turning red from anger building in him.

He jumped, realizing that he needed to calm down or his identity would be caught from being a half chain. Elliot took deep breaths and sighed after he was calmed. He turned around facing his siblings.

"Are my eyes normal…?"

Everyone nodded and he smiled gently, "Okay, thanks…"

The quartet kept walking down the halls, looking for the group they were supposed to be with. Soon, the Nightrays had passed another quartet. A woman had mid-back pink hair, matching her rosy pink colored pools. A man had spiked orange hair as a black symbol was tattooed on his face with the other man who seemed to be a bit big. Then, there was a small teenager, four to five inches shorter than Elliot. He had raven hair that stopped just below the shoulders, showing his ebony pools, his pupils being surrounded by circles, making his eyes more unique. The other quartet was cloaked in a bright crimson cloak, showing people that they had belonged in some group.

When Elliot and the boy had passed, the blonde's footsteps stopped and he looked back at the quartet, sensing something from the younger.

The Nightray blinked and shook his head, seeing his siblings were looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine… I just thought I felt something…"

"If you're sure… We should get going soon, or we'll be late."

Everyone looked back at the raven haired male, seeing his black pools being covered by an ivory mask.

"All right, Claude."*

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Baskervilles prior to the Nightrays_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Leo! Come on get up!"

He blinked, staring at the ceiling, "I've been up, Charlotte…"

"Well then get changed!"

Leo huffed and sat up, the black feathered wings that adorned his back stretched out, almost covering his entire bed as some feathers fell. His tail swished as it tried getting the kinks out.

The raven got up, his wings resting on his shoulders as he got up to walk over to his closet. There wasn't much clothing, but Leo was perfectly fine with it because he didn't want very much either. He glanced up at Charlotte and raised his brows in irritation.

"Are you going to stand there like a pervert or walk out like a lady?"

The woman growled and threw the sheets she had ripped off of the boy and stomped out of his room in annoyance. Leo chuckled and caught the sheets before placing them on his bed as he dusted the fallen feathers off of the pillows.

He huffed and felt more feathers falling on his legs. Yeah, he was molting.

'_Did you need to give me wings…?'_

He could hear the annoyance of his chain speak to him.

"_I didn't even plan on this to happen! If you were able to take care of yourself, you wouldn't have the need of wings nor a tail, nor an extra pair of canines."_

Leo clamped his mouth shut, "All right, I apologize, Jabberwocky…"

The teenager never meant to get his chain angry with him, if he did, he'd either get angered himself or just feel guilty because his chain _had_ save him.

The raven grabbed a dress shirt and slipped it over his shoulders, bringing his wings together in the process so he could hide them. His tail wrapped around his waist to also be hidden with the feathered wings. His cuffs became ruffles and went to his fingertips. The teenager began buttoning the shirt as he heard Charlotte banging at the door again. He groaned and yanked the door open, glaring at the woman as he was still in his night pants.

"What it God's name do you want woman?"

"Can you hurry up?!"

Leo glared, "I'm _working_ on it…"

"Well hurry up!"

The younger just rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut, grabbing his pants, making sure he went even slower to annoy the woman.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After getting changed, Leo walked out into the main room and saw Charlotte looking completely irritated with the boy.

The chain harmlessly chuckled and sat down on the couch next to Lily.

"Lotti's been really impatient with you today Leo~"

Said man smirked and pet the blonde's hair, "So I've noticed, what's wrong, Charlotte?"

This time, the woman nearly thrashed at the younger until she saw his scythe glow in dark purple flames.

Leo shook his head, "Easy, Jabberwocky."

Soon the scythe when back to being normally black with the blades shining an iridescent purple and Leo took grasp of his weapon, holding it to his chest.

"You know how Jabberwocky gets if you threaten, Charlotte, calm down. Why do you need me?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Leo sighed as he crossed his arms, "Just _why_ am I dressed as a woman?"

Charlotte giggled while Fang and Doug looked at the male in complete pity.

"One, payback, two because I said there would be two women and two men. We didn't plan on you coming until Lily got sick."

Leo rolled his eyes and looked out the window, luckily his cloak covered his body structure. The brunette sighed and looked out the window, throwing his black ruffled skirt over his knees more properly.

'_Jabberwocky, please _kill_ her.'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ah~ who is this lovely lady~?"

Leo's brow twitched as he pat his skirt down so it was properly on. He blushed while he had to curtsy towards the odd man.

"This is our baby sister, Leonara~ she's in for Lily since she had gotten sick."

Leo growled and pushed the woman's hands off his shoulder. It was hot when you were in a suit under the suffocation of a corset and dress being placed on you. Luckily the cloak placed over his shoulders his arms that were covered by his tail coat.

"Good afternoon, Sir."

Sometimes, Leo was grateful his voice was pitched.

"She's adorable~"

The brunette blushed until his face was grabbed and his cheeks were pulled upon by a woman, obviously his wife.

"Aw~ She's so cute~ If only you were my daughter~"

"M-ma'am. P-please drop me."

'_Jabberwocky! Are you just going to let this happen?!'_

The teenager could _hear_ his chain laughing at him.

'_You good for nothing bird!'_

The woman finally dropped the boy and he fell to his knees, rubbing his cheeks as he felt _tears_ in his eyes from how hard that woman pinched.

"Ow…"

Leo got to his feet again and dusted off his skirt, feeling an icepack being placed gently on his cheek. The chain looked over and saw a male smiling gently towards him.

"Mother is just very excited to have two ladies over, especially one your age. She was never able to have daughters so in turn she had three boys and father."

The younger smiled, taking hold of the plastic wrap, "Ah, that explains a lot, thank you."

He nodded and allowed Leo to step into the house first.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Being taken down the halls, the boy couldn't seem to leave Leo alone.

He was at his side twenty-four seven. Sometimes he'd try to touch him, only to have Fang and Doug glare at him, earning a chuckle out of the younger male.

Soon enough, there was a room that everyone was pushed in and the mother and father were smirking.

"So, was it Glen who had sent you here, Baskervilles?"

Charlotte merely blinked and shrugged, "Ah, looks like we've been caught~"

Fang gripped his sword and Charlotte whistled, sending her chain, Leon, in front of her.

Leo's cloak was caught and he yelped, feeling himself being choked.

"Now, now, would you like your precious sister to be destroyed?"

Leo sighed and shook his head, seeing the boy that was hitting on him earlier.

"Honestly, you're good with the ladies."

Fang and Doug snickered as ebony wings ripped through the cloth of the cloak, dress, coat, and shirt. Leo sighed, knowing he'd have to tailor his clothing again. He had grown used to it over the years of being bound to the soul with Jabberwocky. He shook his head and stepped on the boy's toe with the edge of his heel, earning a yelp and for him to be dropped. Leo pushed off the ground and flipped over to everyone with the help of his wings.

"Jabberwocky."

Purple and black flames sparked to life in Leo's hands as his scythe was placed into his hands. He sighed and ripped off the dress, his tail coat flaring from the force of the teen's ripping.

"Sorry to disappoint you. However, we were never looking for a fight and Glen had not sent us."

He shook his head and took off his glasses, revealing his ebony pools and everyone gasped. Leo rolled his eyes and placed the lenses in the pocket of his coat.

"Y-you're-"

"Leo Baskerville? The boy who was bound to the soul by his chain, Jabberwocky? Correct ma'am."

The brunette shook his head, "However, if it's a duel you're looking for. I'm ready to play a bit with Jabberwocky."

Leo pushed himself off the ground so he was in the air, missing the man charging at him. He shook his head and held Jabberwocky tightly in his arms.

He smirked, charging at the man with his scythe held high, he threw his arm down, hearing the woman scream for her husband to look behind him.

"Oh, but it's too late~"

Ebony eyes flashed red as his pupils went slit and the raven sliced the man in the stomach, slicing him into two. Blood gushed everywhere on Leo and he chuckled, looking at the pool of crimson, matching his cloak. Leo looked at the woman, seeing her eyes wide as he husband's blood was on her cheek a little. He chuckled, stepping up to the woman.

"Do you wish to forget, ma'am?"

The woman was completely paralyzed at Leo's act and his eyes widened. He looked at the woman's face, seeing her smirking as her eyes looked crazed.

He chuckled, startling the woman, "Ah, I was fooled~"

Soon the brunette's chuckle became more maniacal and he raised the scythe, hitting the woman in the skull, splitting it and slicing her into two as well.

"Just die!"

Soon the fast taps of more people started and Leo ran out seeing guards run at him. The brunette laughed maniacally raising his sword, hitting and slicing every man.

"Die, die, die!"

Blood was everywhere and Leo was no longer in control of his body. His mind and Jabberwocky's were gone, what was left was only Leo's chain side as his skin was a coal color and his painted nails turned into talons, ripping his gloves.

"Leo! Leo!"

Soon scarlet eyes turned back to the raven's normal ebony pools, glazed in exhaustion. The teen dropped to his knees, collapsing in the pool of carcasses.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Leo sighed, knowing that Fang, Doug, and Charlotte were keeping a good eye on him from the incident not too long ago.

He couldn't fly for an hour or two from his wings being watered down by a bucket of cold water. The brunette shivered, the ice water soaking his back

Soon enough, the quartet had passed another quartet masked. There was a tall male with sleek black hair with raven pools, another man with long blonde hair, pulled up into a pony tail with blue eyes, a girl with short, raven hair that curled in the front also blue pools. Then there was a boy with short beige hair, similar to the woman next to him. He had a baby blue mask covering his topaz pools while he carried a sword in the back of his coat. The groups passed and Leo turned the corner, only to look back as if he felt something. He watched the quartet fade and his eyes narrowed.

"Charlotte, you're going to have doing this probably. Don't you dare hurt them, but get that boy _soon_."

The woman looked at the brunette and smirked, "Will do~"

"Not now… But soon. That boy is special, Jabberwocky and I can tell."

She smirked, "Yes sir~"

The brunette held his arm out to Fang, asking for his cloak, "I'm getting cold thanks for the cold water."

The man frowned and held the cloak to the brunette, "It won't help much because of the holes but here."

Leo shrugged and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and kept walking, his eyes straight.

'_That boy's special… But what _is_ he? I feel like we have a connection and he's _smells_ like something familiar…'_


	2. Baskervilles and Nightrays

Elliot woke up fairly early like always and he went into the bathroom immediately to brush his teeth and hair.

He yawned and spit in the sink while the faucet was running. He rinsed his toothbrush and cupped his hands together water to gurgle out the extra paste in his mouth. After a few swishes, he spit again and dried his face with his towel. The scion walked out after he was dressed to go retrieve his sister, knowing his brothers were up already.

A deafening scream came from Vanessa's room, causing Elliot to run at an inhuman speed.

The noble slammed his sister's door open, seeing his older sister being held by the woman he saw just yesterday.

His eyes widened and he screamed, "Vanessa!"

Charlotte chuckled, looking at the half chain, "Ah~ he was right about you~ you're turning so pale!"

Elliot grit his teeth, knowing his eyes were darkening, "If I'm the one you want, drop my sister!"

The pink headed woman chuckled, petting the passed out girl's raven hair.

"Ah, now, now. So your brothers don't come after you~"

There was a presence behind Elliot, he could feel it. It was about as strong as the boy's from yesterday was.

The blonde turned around, pointing his weapon at his opponent. The Nightray blinked, seeing a lion with scarlet bat wings holding his passed out brothers. Soon enough, the noble was hit on the back of his head, causing him to drop to his knees and collapse on the rug, unconscious.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Azure eyes opened and Elliot immediately felt pain on the back of his head.

"Ugh…"

The noble heard faint voices outside, causing him to sit up.

"_He was waking up when we had gone to check up on him, Leo."_

"_Good. Thank you Charlotte and Leon."_

Elliot gripped the sheets as the door opened. He got up out of the bed, only to see the boy from yesterday. He blinked. What?

Leo chuckled at casted a hand to the bed, guiding Elliot to take a seat.

"Please sit down."

The noble hesitantly sat back down on the bed, "Do you mind explaining to me why I'm here?"

The raven nodded, "Sure."

The Nightray waited for an answer, only to get no reply but what the younger said before.

"What?"

"Hm? Oh! That's right~ my apologies. I've just never seen such a striking man before, was I staring?"

Elliot blushed horribly, "_That's_ the reason?! Just so you can _hit_ on me?!"

The young Baskerville laughed, "Oh my, and if it was~?"

"I'll slice that tongue of yours off!"

The brunette was fascinated seeing Elliot's left eye boil to a red.

"Ah~ short tempered." He waved his hands in the air while shrugging his shoulders, "Another thing we have in common~"

"We don't have _anything_ in common!"

Leo winked, "If you're sure~"

Elliot raised his sword and winded up slicing the dresser. Azure eyes widened, seeing feathers on the dresser and rug.

'_What?'_

There was a chuckle behind the scion and he collided with the floor immediately. Elliot groaned in pain then yelped from a new weight on his hips. The blonde opened an eye, seeing Leo quite close to his face while his hand was gripping tightly on an ebony handle, leading to a double blade, plum colored at the top of the handle.

"Now. Will you listen to me? My patience is running thin."

'_Already?! He was just having fun annoying the hell out of me!'_

"I told you I had a short temper already. Now, your siblings are here with you. If you're a good boy, they'll be all right and you can see them in beautiful health. They can eat with you in the dining hall. You cannot leave however. There's a special lock I put over the house for certain perimeters you can trespass."

Elliot gulped and Leo smirked, "It keeps a chain or even a half chain like you from leaving."

Azure eyes widened, about to thrash when he remembered about what the noirette said.

He glared, "Take me to my siblings…"

The younger smiled, "Ah I thought you'd be like that~ whatever you say~"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The white door opened and Ernest looked up, seeing his little brother at the door frame.

"Elliot."

Said man ran over to his brother, "Ernest! Are you all right?"

The elder nodded, ruffling the younger's beige hair, "We're all fine, Elly."

He glared, "Stop calling me Elly!"

"Elliot?!"

The scion turned to his left, seeing his sister coming out from the bathroom, looking like she was crying.

"Nee-san?"

Vanessa ran over to her little brother and held him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I thought you got hurt! Don't you scare me like that again!"

He smiled gently towards the raven and hugged his sister tightly.

"I'm sorry."

Leo stood at the door frame, his arms crossed as he watched the Nightrays' reunion.

He smirked, "Tch–"

The quartet looked at the raven in confusion.

Leo shrugged, "I'm just waiting for your youngest brother."

Elliot jumped but looked down. That's why he was standing there? Just to wait for him.

"Am I your slave now or something?"

The chain smirked again, "Pfft. You could say something like that." He chuckled and locked gazes with the elder, "You _are_ under my watch twenty-four seven now. So you could say you are my _pet_."

Vanessa yelled, "You bastard!"

"Vanessa! Don't bother. I know the restrictions to this place…"

Elliot grit his teeth, _'I don't want you to get hurt because of my actions…'_

The raven snickered, "Ah, your brother is quite smart, Miss Nightray."

Vanessa was nearly close to slapping Leo until she was caught by Elliot.

"Nee-san! Stop this!"

Leo yawned and waved a hand, gesturing Elliot, "Come on, Elliot."

Said man sighed and dropped his sister, hugging all of his siblings before running to the door where Leo was waiting.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He sighed and sat in the grass outside, bored.

"I wonder how they're doing…"

"They're doing fine you big baby."

He jumped hearing a familiar voice. He turned around and edged his sword at the woman's neck

"Ah~ I see you're still angered with me~ But do realize that it was Leo's orders to take you and your siblings in~"

He glared and shook his head, putting his sword back into the holster.

"I would have killed her in an instant if I were you. You'll be in a living hell if you don't."

Elliot sighed, not bothering to look back, "I already am in a living hell… Go away please…"

Leo sighed and the scion felt a feather on his cheek, seeing the brunette in front of him directly after.

He gasped and almost fell back, "Would you stop that you bastard?!"

The raven chuckled and flicked the blonde's forehead, "Stop being so depressed and maybe I will."

The scion glared and stood up, dusting his pants off, "I'd rather just be left alone, thanks."

"Your siblings are sleeping."

The blonde jumped, looking back at the chain, "How–?"

Leo chuckled, stepping up to the elder, "I know what you're thinking twenty-four seven, Humpty Dumpty."

Azure pools widened before Elliot grit his teeth, "Piss off, bastard."

The chain chuckled and wrapped his arms around the scion's neck, nuzzling against his neck.

"No can do, Elly~"

Said man growled before shoving the shorter male off his back, walking away from the duo to go lay down.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The scion lied in his bed, trying his hardest to sleep.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft click of his door, hearing quiet footsteps ease towards him and he heard something being picked up. He knew it was Leo, but he was wondering what in the hell the bastard was doing. Was he watching him? Elliot heard a soft chuckle and he almost jumped, but he had to be relaxed. He really just wanted to sleep, but it seemed that Leo couldn't understand that.

Finally, the noble turned over, seeing the chain reading a book. Elliot pursed his lips, wondering if they had any _Holy Knight_ in this household. Leo looked up, seeing the blonde face him. He smiled and bookmarked himself before a soft slap of the book echoed in the room when he shut the hardback.

"Anything you need? I'm about to make a run for books."

The Nightray pursed his lips. Should he ask?

He frowned and shook his head, "Nothing comes to mind… Thanks though…"

Leo nodded and stood up, ruffling the beige locked before grabbing another book that was behind Elliot.

"All right, I'll be back in a half an hour, feel free to visit your siblings, the door's unlocked."

The elder nodded, watching the brunette leave, seeing feathers fall from under his coat. He raised a brow and ran after Leo, who was already out the door. Once he yanked the door opened, he saw the shorter male walking, clutching the books close to his chest.

"What in the _hell_ are you?!"

The Baskerville chuckled, looking back at the noble. He winked and gave an innocent smile towards him before walking again.

"Leo!"

The brunette didn't bother to turn back.

He walked down the long hall smirking, "I'm you."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

There was a soft pat on the bed, causing Elliot to stir in the sheets.

Topaz pools opened tiredly, seeing four books next to him. He blinked, seeing a shield with two swords crossing into a form of an 'x' along with the dark handwriting scribbled on the cover, _Holy Knight_. His azure pools widened and he looked at the volumes, seeing the latest ones that he hadn't had the chance to snag.

He sat up, looking at Leo, who was placing his books on the bookshelf.

"They're due back in two weeks. If you need them retaken out, let me know."

The blonde nodded, a small blush dusting his cheeks, "Thanks…"

The brunette nodded, undoing his tie before throwing it in the hamper. He placed his tailcoat on the chair and walked out of the room. Elliot pursed his lips and got out of the sheets, running after the younger. The Baskerville kept walking, knowing the blonde was wondering what he was up to.

"Leo…"

"Hm? I'm heading to the kitchen to get dinner started, you may want to get your siblings. You can help Lily set the table because she's been feeling a bit frail lately."

The scion frowned and nodded, heading to his siblings room.

Leo stretched, rolling up his sleeves before entering the kitchen to start dinner while he felt Elliot's emotion change.

He shook his head, "He must really love them."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Elliot was placing silver wear on the table as Lily was placing the napkins, having a hard time because of her height.

The scion smiled, looking at the blonde. He picked her up and helped her place the napkins on the table. She flailed at first, but she allowed him and placed the cloths on the table.

Once the table was set, Lily smiled brightly, "Thank you! You're the one Leo's so interested in right?"

The Nightray looked at her before he looked down, blushing slightly.

"Ah…Y-yeah I guess so."

The blonde girl smiled and nodded, "I can see what he's so interested in~ but he's a sweet guy—just quiet a lot of the time."

The elder watched the little girl run into the kitchen, talking to somebody. He blinked and he saw Leo and Lily running out immediately, the brunette chasing the child.

"Lily! Don't you dare! I swear on Glen Baskerville's soul!"

'_Baskervilles?!'_

Elliot took a step back, looking at the raven with awe striking his topaz pools. Leo stood up straight, looking at the blonde, seeing he was uneasy.

He snickered, "Ah—that's right. You're of the Nightray Dukedom." He chuckled, "Being told by Daddy that we're terrible people."

The elder shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I'm not with 'Daddy' anymore. Haven't been for three years."

The brunette smirked, "Oh~? What happened to Daddy's little boy?"

Elliot crossed his arms, "That's none of your business."

Lily giggled and handed the scythe back to Leo, "I'm sorry, Leo."

Said man nodded took it back, it dispersing into purple flames. The brunette looked back at the noble, their eyes locking together in a stern gaze.

"Dinner's ready. Retrieve your siblings and be here in ten minutes tops."

Elliot growled before walking off, getting his brothers and sister.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Elliot sat in between Ernest and Vanessa, chewing his food quietly.

He didn't eat much—like always. Elliot had a small appetite since he had become a half chain. He would barely eat so his siblings would have enough to eat and be healthy. Sure, he was the youngest and they should be taking care of him—but he's the cause for them being kicked out. He was the one who turned into a half chain so why were his siblings being punished?!

The older siblings looked at him and frowned. Leo had his legs crossed, keeping a good eye on Elliot. Said chain sat up straight finally, feeling himself becoming extremely full.

"May I excuse myself?"

Leo nodded as he got up himself, seeing Lily was getting a bit of an upset stomach.

Elliot sighed, "Where's the bathroom? I'd like to take a shower."

The Duke looked back and pointed down the hall, helping with the young blonde.

"Go all the way down to the hall, take a right, fourth door on the left. There's extra clothing in closet across from the bathroom along with towels."

Elliot nodded, walking down the hall as Leo went the other way, helping the little Baskerville to her room so she would rest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Elliot sighed, stepping out of the shower.

The ex-noble grabbed a towel form the sink and began drying himself because he ringed out his short hair. It was actually getting long and he was in the need of a haircut. The scion sighed, wrapping the towel around his waist as he began to brush his hair gently. After that task was done, he got dressed and saw how big the clothing was on him. Probably if he weren't so thin, he'd fit perfectly in the clothing. But with his loss of weight, the Nightray didn't see that happening any time soon.

Elliot walked out of the bathroom and smelled a scent. It was familiar of course and he followed it, only to wind up in his room with Leo reading in bed.

He groaned, was it truly Leo he was smelling?

The raven snickered, not bothering to look up from his book, "It's a pleasure to see you too, I'll be sleeping here tonight by the way."

He jumped, "What?! No way in hell!"

The Duke snickered again, "Too bad, I'm working on another room, sorry."

"Then I'll sleep out in the hallway! There's no way in hell I'm—!"

Elliot was yanked down onto the bed and both men were laying down, Leo having his arms around the heir.

"Shut up and sleep."

The hybrid blushed as the lights were turn out and the sheets were pulled up to their noses. He grumbled and huddled closer to the raven, enjoying his warmth. But he wouldn't admit it of course. Leo shook his head as he noticed the elder was almost asleep. Finally, cupping his cheek, the chain brought their faces close. Leo smiled weakly, wrapping his lips together with Elliot's gently. Surprisingly, the Nightray didn't fight or complain, he just welcomed it freely before he finally, _finally_ passed out in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
